


mistakes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave says some things he shouldn't have out loud and john overhears him</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> warning: swearing  
> this is my first fanfic!! so!! yay!!  
> yeah ignore the idiotic title i dont know what happened there  
> idk tell me if you like it in the comments or something i like feedback  
> ty

‘how can you tell your best friend you are in love with him without fucking up your friendship completely?’ dave typed into the google search bar and pressed 'enter’. leave it to him to google important things like confessing his undying love to his best friend. he sighed as he scrolled down the enormous results that came up into the page. all he found out and learned from those websites is that he had no fucking chance what so ever and what he was doing was utterly and deeply wrong. and now he had his doubts about telling john the truth. the truth was that he was in love with him. maybe it was for the soft blue eyes he got usually lost in, maybe it was the sweet personality that made him fall for john harder than he ever planned to or maybe it was just everything.  
“dave, dinner’s ready!” the voice of john, shouting from the kitchen sent shivers down his spine. he closed his laptop with another sigh and rushed to the lounge. john was sitting in the dining table, tapping on his phone with two boxes of steamy pizza placed in the table. his hair was messier than usual since he didn’t bother straightening it and instead of his glasses, he had put his contact lenses on. dave’s words were stuck on his throat as he continued to stare at john silently without the other noticing. he could do this all day if it wasn’t for john raising his head and suddenly the blue eyes that dave loved so much were now on dave’s. “oh hi there. didn’t hear you come in.”

“hey.” dave’s cheeks started reddening and he could feel the heat on his face as john smiled at him, one of his famous bright, toothy smiles that made dave’s jaw drop to the floor because he just couldn’t handle it. “you could’ve just said that the pizza was here. i thought you actually cooked.”

“and burn the whole house down? i don’t think so.” john chuckled and carried the boxes to the couch. “put on food wars and i’ll go get some coke for us.”

“sure sweetheart.” dave said jokingly, rolling his eyes at him but in fact he was hoping he wasn’t blushing too much. John had the power to turn him into a fucking bella swan for fuck’s sake, what could he possibly do? his life had turned into a fucking teenage romance and he hated it. boy falls in love with his best friend, best friend is too damn blind to notice so he has to silently swoon and drool over him hoping it wouldn’t be so obvious. he was so lost in his own thoughts he hadn’t noticed john walk in until he chuckled a bit to get dave’s attention.

“when i said put food wars on, were you even listening love?” john teased him but at the mention of 'love’, dave turned into a ten-year-old girl having a crush on someone for the first time: with the knots and butterflies inside his stomach going crazy, his pupils dilated, his heart beating crazily in his chest, the shaky knees and the inability to breathe properly. “dave? are you okay? you seem a little bit lost lately.”

“i’m fine.” dave’s response came almost immediately as he shot a cheesy smile at john. “i think the last days’ stress is making me feel a bit sleepy.”

“well why don’t you go take a nap? i’ll put the pizza in the oven so you can eat it later.” john suggested with a soft voice. “or you can just nap here.”

“i think i’ll go with the latter.” dave rested his head on john’s lap while the younger boy ran his hand through his blonde locks. dave snuggled closer to him while john just chuckled and intertwined their fingers together and caressed dave’s hand with his thumb, actions that caught him in surprise. was john trying to kill him? trying to make his ovaries explode? but he couldn’t care less. he was next to john, they were holding hands and john was humming some song while playing with his hair. things just couldn’t get better.

—

TT: You didn’t tell him, did you?

dave’s phone went off at the upcoming text. he stopped typing and checked it, typing the reply and tossing his phone across his bed.

TG: what do you think

he hadn’t had the courage to tell john the truth. even though he sat patiently on the sofa waiting for him to speak, dave just couldn’t blurt out the three simple words he had been eager to say. the words tangled in his throat. the only thing he could do is stare dumbfounded at john’s heartwarming, concerned eyes. so instead of talking and telling john he couldn’t do it, knowing very well he would understand, he made up the lamest lie ever told in the history of lame lies and stormed into his room. he was just so angry at himself for liking (loving) john of all people in the world. it was wrong, as sweet as it was. it would just ruin their friendship and fuck up everything. he scoffed angrily and sat at his desk again, his fingers typing mindlessly at the keyboard. dave wasn’t on the state today so after five full minutes of typing mindlessly, he stopped and hit the keys with his forehead.

“john, i’m absolutely in love with you and you are fucking with my mind. i would appreciate it better if you were fucking with me instead.” he said fixing his messy hair, then continued while mocking john’s voice: “i appreciate fucking you too dave but who could blame me, you are so sexy damn it. and i’ve loved you since forever because you are the sweetest, cutest, sexiest guy i’ve ever met, let’s make out now.”

the loud growling sound of his stomach stopped the one way dialogue and made dave shake away the dirty thoughts that filled his mind and that made his jeans uncomfortably tight. he realized he hadn’t had lunch since he fell asleep on john so he walked downstairs, singing quietly some commercial song he had heard on tv. john was not in the kitchen so he grabbed the left pizza in the oven and took a bite of it.

“you can eat cold pizza, what kind of other superpowers do you have?” john chuckled, making dave jump in surprise. “i’m just kidding, cold or warm we don’t judge pizza.”

“sure, pizza is the poor victim of a very judgmental society.” dave replied sarcastically, making john laugh loudly with his tongue poking out cutely, preventing dave to keep himself from staring at him.

“dave can i talk to you about something?” john said, as soon as his laughter died down. dave couldn’t help but notice the seriousness on his tone so he put the pizza back in the box and put his hands back on the counter. “so you know how i like to sneak up on you when you’re drawing?”

“um, yes?”

“well, i might have heard something that goes along the lines of 'i am in love with you’ and 'you are fucking with my mind and i would appreciate it better if you were fucking with me instead’. also a very interesting dialogue between me and you.” john smirked as dave wanted to dig a hole into the ground and bury himself alive. john found out in the most idiotic, stupid and unexpected way possible. and dave wanted to burn himself because of it. “which part of all of those surprising confessions is true?”

“would it be too embarrassing if i said all of it?” dave mumbled, the blushing covering his face and half of his neck.

“the fucking thing too?” john’s voice was giving away how amused he was with this. so dave decided to reply with the same horny tone and the sexy smirk.

“especially the fucking thing.” he stepped closer, catching john by surprise. but he smiled and rolled his eyes playfully just a second after, throwing his arms around dave and hugged him from behind.

“you are so horny dave. the absence of sex in four years is really showing off.” he chuckled, burying his face on dave’s neck. “let’s take things easily. for example, saying 'i love you’ to each other’s faces and not slam our heads in the keyboard afterwards.”

“so you feel the same?” dave dragged the words, not daring to look at john.

“what do you think?” john smiled again, as dave turned to face him and then he felt john’s warm lips pressed against his own. the kiss was slow and sweet but as soon as john’s tongue slid into dave’s mouth, things got pretty heated. john’s hands were travelling up and down dave’s upper body while the blonde was softly moaning into the kiss and tugging john’s raven black hair.

john stepped back, smiling slightly, face flushed. 

"wow..." dave said, smirking. "i didn't know you were that involved"

"you're the one who wants to fuck me, remember?" john teased, shoving dave lightly.

"shut up and kiss me." dave said, closing the space between them again.

*


End file.
